Forum:Sky Arena
Intro This is a battle ground located on a cloud high in the sky. The pressure is low and is pretty stormy also lighting is frequent. Located above Sky harbour. will your opponit servive ---- Sky Arena Spike waits for a opponent to come. --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure 00:17, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Spike: Hello is any body here or coming --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure 01:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I think you'll have to wait until the other forum fights cool down. After that, I'm sure there'll be plenty of fighting here.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Orangus:Bring it on, Spike.--Orangus The Hedgehog 07:43, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Spike twist his staff to knock Orangus of his feet then slams his staff into Orangus's chest. --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure 22:35, 7 August 2009 Orangus:CHAOS BLAST!--Orangus The Hedgehog 07:08, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Spike doges it easly then blows a powerful wind break blast at Orangus then flips to him and grabs him by the throt and pounds a hel of alot of wind blast trough Orangus then slams him to the ground and kicks him over the cloud (Sky Arena) --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure ' 23:31, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ''Hey, I made my own forum called Adventure Zone. Why don't you guys check it out? Sorry about 'advertizing' (I guess you could call it) on your forum Noname, I just want you guys to check it out and tell me what you think.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 23:36, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Just for the recourd thats SPAM one of the rules is NO SPAM! Well, sorrrry! I thought spam was gibberish like: iuyewefdssshfdh and all that. Sorry about spamming, but you could've been a bit more evenly tempered about it.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 23:52, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ORangus:Meh. back over the cloud CHAOS PUNISHMENT!--Orangus The Hedgehog 07:13, 9 August 2009 (UTC) PSP MARK Hey!! I'm waiting for a fight here! Mighty the Hedgefox *Mighty charges Electric Spear* "Electric.............SPEAR!!!" *Buraian: *Rosa:9000!?!?!? Sword Spin!!! *Attacks collide* *Explosion knocks Mighty on his back* *Rosa:I can't flinch! Homing Attack! *Mighty attempts to flip-kick Rosa during her Homing Attack* *THUD!!!* Rosa:This isn't good! If either of us attack again, then both of us will faint, regardless of the attack either of us use! * *Rosa: Power Sucker Punch! *Ouch* Mighty:"Oh come on!" *Fires off multiple stun shots* *Rosa:I'm stuck! * *Moon:That wasted our turn. But my power level is over 10,000!!! *Mighty:"Crap, that's over 9,000" *Activates Electric Barrier* *Moon:Lunar Strike! *Destroys barrier and hits Mighty while leaving Moon in fatigue* *Mighty: "I'm tired too, COFFEE BREAK!" *Moon:Not Louk Coffee. I'll have a hot chocolate. *Mighty and Moon sip coffee and hot chocolate* *Moon:Okay, I'm done. I'm going back to Sky Arena. *Mighty:"Alright, let's go." *Mighty uses Electric Punch* *Moon:Double Endure! *Causes both to faint during impact* *Snoring Occurs* *Moon:*gasp* I guess *gasp* that we *gasp* need to *gasp* change *gasp* characters *gasp* * *Me: I'm going to send Warp into the fight. *Warp:YAAAAYYYY!!! * *Charon:Got it! I get first move. My first move is...Pokemon Attack 1: Double Endure! *Causes Warp's HP to go down (only if he uses a physical move).* *Warp:"Shoot, All I have are physical attacks!" *Me: Just run around in circles saying:"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" *Warp:"Good idea!" *proceeds running around in circles saying "YOU'RE TOO SLOW!!!" "YOU'RE TOO SLOW!!!"* *Charon:That was a waste. Okay, time for Plan B. * *Charon:*Starts running in circles and then starts homing attacking Warp while simultaneously running* That should inflict enough damage! PSP MARK PSP MARK ---- Do not post below the PSP mark or delete it, or no more posting for User Noname after office close. due to PSP not being able to post on long edits. If post below it User Noname will have to delete it to manifest himself in the forum.